Starscreams new pet
by Shadowjumper D-Con
Summary: Ok, this is my first story, please, take it easy on me. There will be lemons in future chapters, and a LOT more characters to see and learn about as we go along. I will tell you when there is a Lemon in a chapter, so you can skip over it if thats not your thing. This is between my Transformers OC and Starscream. There will be Slash and BDSM in future chapters.
1. The first encounter

The story opens on a dark and cold night. A storm brewing up in the clouds, threatening a downpour. I am running for cover from the cold, being far from my forest home. I was sent out on a mission to kill an old rival. I was successful, but, my sense of direction was never good. As I run, I find an old cave, unaware it was an energon mine, that was abandoned, but not forgotten, nor was it entirely mined out. I smile as I run in, leaning against the wall to catch my breath, when, Something shining catchs my eye. Something cyan is shining in the ground, I look to find that it is a tiny shard of energon, no bigger than a teenagers fist. I pull it free from the ground, a razor sharp edge on it. Smiling evily, I return home in about two hours, as I ride out the storm. Unaware that Lazerbeak was watching me, who was surveying the area, checking for energon signatures. As I run out, a small tracking device is launched onto me, sticking to my back.

MEANWHILE, AT THAT EXACT TIME

Starscream is at the bridge, onboard the Nemesis, watching the troops work with a look of distaste. Lazerbeak reports to Soundwave, who then reports to Starscream, of me being seen in the mine, and taking the energon. "What the frag?!...That's our energon!..." Starscream shouts, frustrated. "But sir, it was just a shard!" Steve the vehicon speaks up, in an attempt to quell the anger of the seeker. "NO, Bad Steve, you should know better!...All energon belongs to us, every scrap of it...I will retrieve it myself!...Your all too incompetent to help in any way besides surveillance…" Starscream said, snarkily, with his trademarked 'High-N-Mighty' tone. Steve looks down, upset, until Vince the vehicon puts his hand on his shoulder, showing they are best friends.

"I will be back as soon as I can…Soundwave, you'r in charge until I get back….Get miners to the mine to take what we may have missed…" Starscream transforms and flies off, following the signal from the tracking device placed on me.

MEANWHILE

I have made it back to Blue's lab, in the forest, high-tech in there, as he works at his desk, working on a permanent anti-flea serum, for injection, to keep them off of us and the other guys. Me and him are friendly rivals, so, just to scare him, I bust through the door without knocking, making him jump and yelp in surprise. He turns to me, clutching his chest. "BLACK! How many times do I have to tell you to knock?!" He shouts, it looks like he's about to have a heart attack…again…I smile innocently and laugh slightly, holding out the shard to him, he looks it over curiously. "Is…Is that energon?...pure energon?..." He asks me, clearly intrigued at my find. I tell him how I found it, and he takes it from me, studying it. "Be careful…this may bring unwanted guests…Go put it with the other shards that the others found, we may have enough for an infinite power supply later…" He nods to me, as I walk outside, as I walk down the path, Starscream swoops in, transforms, and lands, a mere 50 feet from me. Me and him lock eyes for a split second, I can see, that this won't be easy, but also, maybe it won't have to be. After all, I am in the presence of the great Starscream. I just need to talk to him, get closer a bit, see what I can do. We stare one another down, as the sun starts to set. His look is that of slight surprise when he sees that I am nowhere near the city, to him, this Is the middle of nowhere. The sun slowly sets, now twilight, only one thing is left to do in this situation…But I don't think it will work…


	2. Interrogation

There was only one thing I could do, listen to my instincts. Starscream and I lock eye/optic for a few seconds, a smirk appearing on his face. I immediately turn around and take off running, back to Blue's lab, storming in. "Black, I told you to put that shard in storage, what are you doing?!" He asks, irritated. "We got bigger problems, Starscream is here and probably has intentions of attacking!" I yell back and panic slightly. I am prone to small panic attacks on occasion, but they never last long.

Starscream suddenly busts open the door with his fist effortlessly, kicking up some dust that temporarily blinds and stuns me. All I see is his claws coming out of the dust cloud and grabbing me, pulling me out, and up to optic level with him. "You were easy to track down, thanks to Soundwave, fleshy….Now….the energon shard…along with any others you collected…." He calmly says as we stare at one another again. Without even realizing it, I growl at him and hold it defensively, yelling at him. "No, I found it first, and you cant have it!..." His optics widen when he hears me strike a tone with him. In all his days, he has never heard a fleshy have such an outburst towards him, nor has he seen one not be afraid at his appearance alone.

"…..Wait, I know you from somewhere…..that voice….No, cant be, she died…..Shadowjumper?..." He asks, looking at me curiously. "Who?...LOOK, PAL, I think you got the wrong girl, I know no one by that name…" I say calmly back, wondering why he hasn't had an emotional outburst of rage, which is what I expected. "…You have the decepticon insignia on your arm…" He points out, and I look at it, being near him makes it pulse slightly, painful slightly. "Yes, so?...Ive had this for as long as I can remember…I grew up in this forest…You, sir, are trespassing, so leave now!" I shout at him, showing him that I do not fear death or him, making him narrow his optics threateningly at me.

"…Maybe you should talk to your so-called medic and force the truth from him…You ARE a con, I know it…" He explains, I stare at him, with an unamused expression. "I highly doubt it….Not possible…." Everything I know comes into question, something that is generally a bad idea around here, since new thoughts often lead to others getting hurt, mainly me most of the time. He tosses me back inside the lab, and I approach Blue. "…He says you have the real truth to my identity…What is it….Tell me!..." I panic again, my heart racing. "Yes, tell her, fleshy…Tell her the truth!..." Starscream was clearly on my side, egging me on. "Your one to talk, your track record on honesty isn't the best either!" Blue yells back at him. Its clear that Starscream is like any other person there, as if he was just a regular civilian, not someone to be feared.

"This isn't about me, don't change the subject, its about her! Now, tell the truth!" He shouts back, making both me and Blue flinch slightly, I turn to Blue. "…Who am I?...Where did I come from?..What…What am I?..." It is clear that I am struggling to keep my composure, to keep my emotions in check, he turns away from me. "I was hoping this day wouldent come…ever….Fine…Its time I told you the real story…of your origin…" He said, not facing me, his voice grim and serious. I know by that tone of his, that I would not like what he has to say…


	3. New Master

"What am I….?...What else have you been keeping from me…" I glare, getting from being saddened, to my 'aggressive pose', staring him down. "Nothing, this is all, I swear!..." *he puts both hands partially up, defensively, as Starscream silently watches us, I notice a small smile out of the corner of his eye, but ignore it. "…..Well?!...What's the REAL story?!..." I growl, getting angry. One of my own problems is anger, when I get mad, people tend to disappear without a trace. "…We found you…as a baby, in a pod, just at the edge of the forest…We took you in..Xander told us to keep it a secret, and, to have you de-roboticized..To make you flesh to better suit our own crusade…I'm sorry, but that's the whole story and truth…" As he explains, he can't look me in the eye, his voice is full of shame and sadness. He turns his back on me, leaning against the table, his arms supporting him. He shakes his head, trying to clear his mind.

"Im sorry…but orders are orders…If you want to go, that's fine, but, I have an injection that will make you take your true form…." When he finishes speaking, he hands me a needle with a light blue liquid in it. I take it and storm out without another word, saddened and angry at all the lying, that had lasted for almost my entire life. I stop at Crystal Lake, sitting on a rock, close to having another emotional breakdown. I silently stare at the needle in my hand, clutching it tightly till the color of my knuckles was pale. I was thinking it over, do I really want to be what Xander had taken me away from? He has never steered me wrong in my life, or, could be this be a one in a million chances where he is wrong? There is only one way of knowing, and I don't like it, I HATE needles!

I am unaware of Starscream watching me from the path, my back to him. I decide to take the chance and plunge the needle into my right knee. I scream in agonizing, burning pain, but not from the needle, but from the liquid. It burns every vein and blood vessel in me, I can feel my blood boiling, my heart having irregular pumps, my claws growing. With each passing second, I can feel and see my own transformation, within a minute, it is finally done, I am now on my knees, body smoking, but complete. I am all black. Dark blue accents on my wings and shoulders, and a single red optic, razor sharp claws, and thin. Height wise, I would say I'm only a few inches smaller than Starscream.

I turn to Starscream, a look of confusion, pain, and fear is across my face, he opens his arms to me. "Come, my new servant…come and join with your kind, and find the truth of your people…" He calmly says. Now, out of experience, when a guy as threatening as Starscream speaks in that tone, you should run, in this case, I'll make an exception. I run into his arms and smile, a small purr can be heard from me, along with three words that get his attention. "Thank you…Master…"


	4. Meeting the others

**I turn to Starscream, a look of confusion, pain, and fear is across my face, he opens his arms to me. "Come, my new servant…come and join with your kind, and find the truth of your people…" He calmly says. Now, out of experience, when a guy as threatening as Starscream speaks in that tone, you should run, in this case, I'll make an exception. I run into his arms and smile, a small purr can be heard from me, along with three words that get his attention. "Thank you…Master…"**

**He lets me go and backs up a bit. "Ok, lets get back to the ship…The Nemesis…Transform and follow me!" I stare at him, as if hes speaking in a different language. "Do what?..." I rais an optic ridge, looking at him, thinking hes glitching, but not saying anything. "Transform…you're a seeker, like me, transform!" I still stare at him, and he facepalms, growling. "Ok, clearly you need to be taught that…Ill do that later…Soundwave, I request a groundbridge, immediately!" Starscream growls and glares at me, its clear he is having second thoughts of recruiting me. "Who or what is a Soundwave…." *I ask, when a green, glowing portal appears before us. He guides me in, and I finally meet Soundwave. I get excited to see another decepticon, that I run to him and smile and wave. "HI SOUNDWAVE!..." *I smile, he simply nods and walks away. I give a worried expression to Starscream, who is now beside me. "Was it something I said?..." I ask him, not sure how to react. "No, hes always like that, youll get used to it….time for you to meet the rest of the crew….Follow me." I nod, following without another word.**

"**First, youll meet the medic of the ship, Knockout." Starscream says casually, walking into Med-Bay, with me following behind him. As I walk in, a sense of dread and pain falls over me. I finally come face to face with Knockout himself, his red paint dimly shines in the dim light. I could tell by looking at him that we wouldent get along, I was always raised to never trust anyone into vanity. "Starscream, where have you been?...Who is this?..." Knockout asks, motioning to me, drill in hand, a trooper on his table, undergoing repairs. "This is Shadowjumper, my newest servant." He motions to me, and I don't make optic contact with either of them. "Hey, sup…." My voice is disinterest, my expression is blank. "Not very social, Is she….Well, as long as she can pull her own weight and not scratch my paint, we will get along…" He turns back to his work, and I frown. "Don't even think of writing me off as a rookie, doc…..Cross me and you will regret it…Your paint will be the least of your worries…Were in the middle of a war, and all you can think of is your looks….Get your priorities straight…" "Both Knockout and Starscream stare at me in disbelief. "I apologize, where I come from, speaking your mind is encouraged…." I walk out with Starscream, he gives me a glare, but I ignore it.**

"**Your not really well behaved….I think its time I taught you whos in charge around here…with Megatron out, I am in charge..." He leads me into his room and shuts the door, locking it. "Now…I will show you both the reward and consequence, of behaving and disobeying…Im sure youll like it…" He approaches me, his claws extended, his red optics focusing on me. "Primus have mercy on me….." I shiver slightly and back into a wall. Both me and him know that im not ready for this, and we both know he doesn't care…**


	5. The punishment

**(Lemon in this chapter, practically is one big lemon, and sorry for not updating as often as I used to, im really busy, but ill try to update more often, I promise.)**

"**Your not really well behaved….I think its time I taught you whos in charge around here…with Megatron out, I am in charge..." He leads me into his room and shuts the door, locking it. "Now…I will show you both the reward and consequence, of behaving and disobeying…Im sure youll like it…" He approaches me, his claws extended, his red optics focusing on me. "Primus have mercy on me….." I shiver slightly and back into a wall. Both me and him know that im not ready for this, and we both know he doesn't care. I take a step back, backing into a wall.**

"**Don't resist….Take your punishment like a good girl…I know everything that makes you tick…including your trigger words…" Starscream grins and smirks, I shiver more, now terrified, looking for a way out. "G-Get out of my way, or else…!..." My voice is shaky as I bluff, even he knows I wouldent dare go against him. "Oh really….." He rushs at me and rips off my armor viciously, pinning me to the wall.**

"**P-please, don't do it…!...and how do you know my trigger words?...!..." I panic and struggle underneath him, he holds me tightly in place. "Soundwave is amazing at surveillance….we heard Xander teasing you with them….and I wont, so long as you obey…" Starscream smirks and suddenly kisses me, his glossa in my mouth, exploring it. I gasp and moan in surprise and slight fear, a small moan of pleasure escapes me. "Oh, you like that, don't you…what about this…" He puts his hand between my legs, over my interface panel, and I grab his arm, our optics lock. "Please, not there, I beg of you!" I beg for mercy, but it falls on deaf ears.**

**He suddenly rips off my interface panel, I gasp in surprise and slight pain. "M-Master!..." I yelp. "No, you have been bad, and you WILL be punished….my little slave…." As he says one of my trigger words, my port becomes dripping wet, and I try to hide it. "Dripping wet already, and I've barely touched you…" He laughs and grabs my tits, massaging them gently, forcing another moan from me. I shut my optics, trying to ignore him, when he shoves two fingers deep into my port, forcing me to spread. I gasp and shout in pleasure. "So tight, my pet….." He chuckles darkly and brings out his spike, already hard, my optic widens when I see it. "Its so big!..." I smile when I see it, as he rubs it against my port, teasing me. "Beg for it…." He demands softly, but I resist him, looking away, he forces me to look him straight in the optics. "I said beg!..." I give into his teasings and beg, moaning his name softly. "Ohhhmaster Starscream, my master, please, frag me!" He smiles and chuckles darkly as he shoves it all in at once, making me shout in pain and pleasure. "So fraggen tight!..." We moan as he thrusts hard and fast into my tight port, grunting and moaning as I am forced to take it all. I give in to my masochistic side and beg to be spanked, he laughs evily, still thrusting into me. "Such a filthy femme to be so eager to please…to give in so easily…my little slut…" He says another one of my trigger words, as he spanks me, I kiss him deeply. We moan one anothers name, as we both overload massively together, he overloads deep inside me, and I gasp from both pleasure and being out of energy.**

"**Good girl…..we will go on a mission tomorrow….rest up…." He smiles and places me in his berth, sliding in next to me, and we both fall asleep together. I wouldent admit it, but I loved my punishment. I cant wait for the next day, as I slip into a deep sleep, smiling in Starscreams arms.**


	6. First Autobot encounter

**I rise the next morning, bright and early. I am told to meet Starscream at the mine nearby, by Steve. At this news, I nod and smile, transforming and flying out. But, Being new to using my tracking, I lose my way easily and find myself in the cliffs area, near the Autobot base. Unaware what lies inside, I wander around outside. After a few minutes, a deep voice spoke up from behind me. "Stay where you are. Identify yourself." It sounded quite stern, like someone id never want to mess with. I stop and slowly raise my hands above my head. "My name is Shadowjumper...femmecon seeker...personal servant to Master Starscream...Who are you, mister?" He approaches me, thuds heard with every steps, stopping in front of me, looking down at me. A red mech, WAY bigger than me, piercing blue optics, red body with blue waist and silver legs. "My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. You seem to have stumbled upon our base.." He glared at me. "The danger involved in the event that a Decepticon, such as yourself, does that is catastrophic."**

"**Whats an Autobot?...My apologies, but I just started work late last night...I was sent to go to a mine with others, but I forgot to ask for a map and lost my way...Can you help me?...I dont know where I am..." I frown as I look around, before looking up at him, worried that I may not even find my way home. He raises an optic ridge, studying me as I speak. "Hmm, you wish to seek my help..." He looked into my optic, not seeing the evil usually found in the eyes of a Decepticon. "Yes, Mister Prime...Please?...I would offer you a trade, but all I keep finding is this useless blue stuff..." I hold out a few energon shards to him. "I keep finding this stuff and have my own hidden stockpile, hidden from the others." He looks at the shards then at me. "Well, you must be an impressive scavenger, seeing as you have not displayed any major offence to me, I shall accept your offer." He takes the shards from me gently. "You can have more if you can help me find the location of the Nemesis...If I can find its location, I can find my way back to my friends...I am willing to give you half of my stockpile of these blue gems if you can help me." I smile up at him innocently, unaware of who he really is.**

**He looks into my optic, not seeing any real threat or enemy. "I shall accept the task of helping you find your location to the Decepticon warship...but being the Autobot leader that I am…there will be obvious dangers for me, and I will still fight them off. Now then, how did you arrive here?" He asks me curiously. "Flew here...Why?...I see no wings on you...I just need its location...maybe the grumpy medicine man, Ratchet, knows how to find the location..?...Yes, I know of him, he's a laughing stock of my….old clan…But don't worry of that." Optimus nods in agreement. "Possible…Now, if you would be so kind, please follow me…" He turns and walks inside, I follow him closely. Looking around curiously, I see the computer terminal and run to it. "This should be easy...and its human technology, something I was raised on, this will be simple..." I instantly start looking for the ship. Ten minutes later, I finally find it. "I found it!...I'll put in its coordinates now, since it seems to be docked, possibly helping the others...Ill catch up later." I put in their location on the console on my arm "Ok, you held your part in helping me, its time I delivered those blue things...But you diddnt answer me before...What is an Autobot?...Also, where are the others?..." "The other bots are out scouting, and Ratchet is resting, pushing himself too hard his body gave in and passed out…An Autobot is an alliance of Cybertronians who fought in the war for the freedom of all of Cybertrons inhabitants, and the inhabitants of any planet, for freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and I hope that one day the Decepticons will see this."**

**"Wow...Its strange, I was raised on earth food and blood, my systems adjusted to it and I've had no problem with it...but nice. Despite being on different sides, I thank you for helping me, and am very grateful...Come on, my energon stash isnt far from your base, it turns out...I recognize it a bit, its at the bottom of the cliff nearby." I walk outside and climb down it, standing at an entrance to a cave. He follows and stands behind me. "While I wouldn't normally accept, energon is a necessity of ours." As me and him walk in, it gets darker and deeper. It becomes apparent that the reason that their systems didn't pick up on the energon signal, was because it was too far underground for the sensors to pick up. Something light blue glowing in the distance. As we walk further, we see that a HUGE mound of energon shards is there. "Take all you wish...May I be excused, I must return back to the Nemesis." He turns to me and salutes me, a small smile on his faceplate. "Until we meet again…" He says as he walks towards the energon. I smile and hug him suddenly, before running off. With the coordinates of the ship, I can now rejoin my comrades. I transform and fly off into the distance.**


	7. Captured

As I transform and land at the opening of the mine, I smile and inhale deeply, sighing with relief that I had finally made it back to the others safely. I run inside, the others are hard at work, but Starscream is nowhere to be seen. I shrug off that fact, thinking that since hes leading us, for the time being, he is probably swamped with work. So rather than bother the others with questions to his location, I pick up a pickaxe and get to work. After about an hour of straight work, I hear a shout of pain, the voice belonging to one of my new friends, Vince the Vehicon.

I look over, slightly irritated from working without pause, but my irritation turns to panic quickly when I notice that his whole right leg has been crushed when a rock fell, nearly crippling him. A few guys rush over to help, but none are making any progress. I stand tall and run over, my red optic focusing on what the others have overlooked, an extremely small crack in the boulder. With one hard swing of my left fist, I shatter it to mere pebbles and dust. Despite my rush and power, it doesn't change Vince's broken leg. Knockout rushs over with his medical kit. "OK, Wheres the corpse…" He asks as if its normal. I look at him, clearly offended by such an outburst, and glare at him. The moment he sees my glare, he looks startled and scared, backing off.

A few minutes later, about fifteen, me and Knockout had teamed up and fully repaired the leg. But, as soon as its done, I simply walk back to where I was working, returning to mining without a word to Knockout. After about another hour, we have finally finished the work, having mined the place completely dry. As they help get the energon onboard the ship, I try and slip away, when Soundwave catchs me, grabbing my arm tightly, staring at me. Or, at least I think he was, hard to see what hes looking at with that visor on him. I smile slightly and wave weakly at him, until an angry frowny face emoticon appears on his screen, making me shiver and frown. Before we can do anything, we hear a loud, angry outburst. "SHADOWJUMPER!..."

It is the voice of my master, Starscream, and he is pissed to say the least. I struggle hard, only for Soundwave to grab me with a few tentacles, literally dragging me onto the Nemesis and to the bridge, Starscreams back is turned to us. "Leave us…." Starscream speaks in a monotonous tone. Soundwave nods and drops me, silently walking away. "M-Master?...whats wrong?..." I ask him, my voice shakes slightly. "…Whos side are you really on…" He asks, still no emotion, which is like a red warning flag to me. "We are in the middle of a war….and yet you go to the front door of our enemy, ask for help, make no attempt to harm him, give him energon, and, whats worse is, you did NOT record the location of that autobot base?!" His voice is the normal angry tone, he bares his claws at me and I flinch, but, he doesn't hit me, only scratchs me. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear last night…" His voice low as we lock optics, I can see my frightened expression in his optics. "Please…don't…" I plead, but he smirks and picks me up by my neck, walking down to his room and tossing me in. He tells me to stay. To ensure that I stay put as ordered, he locks the door from the outside, trapping me. I sit in the corner in the shadows, frightened out of my mind. "I have accidently betrayed the master….I am not worthy after all…." A small tear comes from my optic, landing softly on the floor, as I await his return.


	8. Love at second frag

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear last night…" His voice low as we lock optics, I can see my frightened expression in his optics. "Please…don't…" I plead, but he smirks and picks me up by my neck, walking down to his room and tossing me in. He tells me to stay. To ensure that I stay put as ordered, he locks the door from the outside, trapping me. I sit in the corner in the shadows, frightened out of my mind. "I have accidently betrayed the master….I am not worthy after all…." A small tear comes from my optic, landing softly on the floor, as I await his return.

He re-enters, smirking down at me. "Exchanging information with the autbot leader, failing to exterminate him, and giving him energon. Oh, Shadowjumper…" He said it with a smirk and a chuckle* "The punishment options are simply endless…" he chuckled low, pacing around the room back and forth, smirking at me. I shiver slightly, my expression alone shows that im frightened, now on my knees* "Please, I beg of you for mercy, I never meant for this to happen, I diddnt even know who he was or who we were going up against...I tried asking Soundwave, but he only did sonar pings, which make no sense to me...Please, have mercy, sire..!" I beg, much like he would in his younger days. He shakes his helm, chuckling darkly, making me shiver. "So blind, so immature, so frightened…" He took his arms from behind his back and crossed them, smirking. "Tell me, why should I show mercy for one who has endangered our cause?"

"It was not intentional though, now if it was, id understand, but please, I will do anything if you not terminate me, I swear, anything, just let me live, my lord!" I beg, clearly, im afraid for my life. He looks at me for a while, lost in thought. "You may live…." He finally says, calmly. I smile and sigh with relief, I stand and nod. "Thanks...well..im sure your busy so I should just go help the miners or something.." I make an attempt to walk past him. He grabs my arm suddenly as I try to move past him. "I haven't concluded…" he throws me against the wallin front of me as hard as he can. I yelp, scared again, I get up against the wall, shivering. He smirks, walking towards me, slowly. "You have still committed a crime to the decepticon cause, while you may live, there is still another form of punishment available." He locks optics with me, grinning evily, his voice low and somewhat threatening.

"N-No...please...not again...!..." I stand, panicking, I try to run past him, extremely scared of what he has planned for me, not wanting to stick around. He grabs both of my arms and shoves me against the wall, pinning me. "You will be punished. I shall make you scream." He chuckles darkly, smirking evily. "N-No, I wont give in, I wont, and you cant make me!" I yell, being defiant, showing false courage, which he can sense without even trying. He jabs his claws right next to my helm. "Yes, you will…" He smirks, pressing his panel against mine, pressing me hard against the wall. I growl in pain, still resisting, I jump at his claws, but despite that small threat, I try to struggle against him. He smirks, clearly enjoying my futile attempts. "So defiant….I like that in a femme… He presses up against me, hard enough to where he has pinned me with his body against the wall. His weight cuts off my air, and I start to slowly give in, groaning in pain and gasping for breath.

He smirks, letting up slightly to at least give me the ability to breath, his claws trail down, slowly lifting one of my legs. "P-Please...be gentle...!" I beg him, scared still, not wanting this, but knowing I have no choice. He looks into my scared optic, chuckling darkly. "I promise you nothing…" He suddenly kisses me forcefully, my optic widens at the sudden action. I shiver, slowly kissing back, slowly giving in, a small moan escapes me, but I still try to resist him and his touch. He smirks, kissing to my neck and biting my audio, whispering to me. "Tell me that your mine, my slut…" He says it with a seductive, demanding growl, claws making short work of my panel. "M-Master, I am yours, I belong to you, please…don't stop…I surrender!" I finally break, giving into him, begging for more, lust in my optic. He chuckles, amused at my outburst. "Broken so easily…." He shoves a claw into my port, continuing to whisper seductivelyinto my audio receptors. "You will be punished…." He growls in his hot, attractive voice. "Y-Yes…I…I will accept your punishment, like the loyal slut I am to you, my lord, my master…!" I moan and nod, showing my true self to him. He chuckles seductively, smirking. "Such a sudden change of spark. I love it…" He says that with a deep growl, shoving two fingers in, thrusting them hard and fast. I moan louder in pure pleasure, trying as hard as I can not to beg for his spike. He bites the wires in my neck, thrusting them against my port wiring. "So tight, my slut…" His tone is low, he knows how much I enjoy his dirty talk.

"P-Please, my lord, I beg of you, give me your spike!" I finally give in fully, now fully broken, wanting nothing more than to please him to the fullest. He chuckles, growling into my audio. "I'm not finished. Scream for me my pet, tell me that I am your master…" He shoves his claws as deeply as possible, hitting off so many great wires and sensors in me. I scream his name, in both pain and pleasure, showing submission "S-STARSCREAM, YOU ARE MY MASTER!..." I scream and shout, moaning loudly. He begins to moan my name as well. "Mmm, so pleasing to the audio receptor…" He gives one final thrust of his claws, rubbing up against my deepest sensors. I moan louder, overloading all over his fingers suddenly as I beg for his spike. He takes them out and chuckles darkly, taking his panel off, his spike popping out, he smirks at me evily. "How badly do you want it, slave?..." He asks, with both a smirk and a growl. "Extremely badly, master, I cant help it, I cant deny you, I want you, sire..!" I moan louder, clearly wanting it just as much as I want to survive. He bites my audio and growls. "Good...now, face your punishment, like the slut that you are." He suddenly presses against me, against the wall, thrusting it into me.

"M-Master!" I moan loudly, almost shouting. "W-Why cant I resist you, its wrong, but it feels so fragging good!" I smile, clearly loving having him deep inside me. He moans softly, puling my chest armor off and massaging my tits roughly, pinching my nipples gently. "Because you are my slut, you will do anything I command, and I will break you whenever I desire!" He thrusts harder into me, making me take it all. I shout and moan loudly, I finally give into my masochistic desires, and beg him to slap my port. He moans, smiling. "So filthy! So submissive! And it's mine!" He slaps it while thrusting, hard, slowly dragging his claws up it, leaving long scratches. I shout and moan louder, in searing pain and extreme pleasure, and finally, I kiss him deeply, of my own free will. He chuckles as he kisses back, thrusting hard, nailing me. "You can't resist me...my slut." He moans and growls softly. "Master…I…I love you.." I smile, moaning his name as I french him deeply, letting him dominate every bit of me, moaning as I take it all. He grins evily, enjoying making me squirm. "I know…." He grabs my hips, moaning as he nails me in my port, hard. "OHHmaster!...D-Do you love me?..." I moan louder, trying not to overload. He suddenly slams me against the ground, on top of me, looking into my optic. "More than you know. My spark wants you, I want you. Be mine…" He says, with sincerity in his voice. I smile and nod in agreement. "I want to be yours..." I smile, massaging his wings gently, knowing that he loves that. "P-Please, permission to overlord..!..." I moan loudly, begging as I moan his name. He moans softly as I beg, he smiles back. "Do it…" He moans, kissing me deeply.

I moan loudly, as I kiss back, and overload massively, squirting all over his spike, making a small mess. He moans my name at the feeling, overloading with me at the same time. I smile, filled with euphoria, my vision blurs from using up all my energy, I give him one more kiss, before passing out in his arms, a smile of content and love on my face. He pants and looks down at me, smiling, happiness in his expression. He cleans himself up and me, putting me into his bed and tucking me in. He collects himself, calming down, and returns to work, smiling. Some of the cons stare at him, wondering what went on, but no one had the guts to ask. So, they continue working, all through the night.


End file.
